Shinigami
by DarkAmythest
Summary: The discovery of Kira has lead to the uncovering of a secret organization that lies in the very heart of society. Light and L must work together to uncover what it is that this organization is after...before it's too late.


**Summary:** The discovery of Kira has lead to the uncovering of a secret organization that lies in the very heart of society. Light and L must work together to uncover what it is that this organization is after...before it's too late. 

**Rating:** T for safeness 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note.

* * *

They sat at their respective laptops; the only noise between them the clacking of their keyboards as buttons were pressed.

"Light." L said abruptly, startling Light out of his slight daze. He looked up, to find that L's eyes were intently focused on his own.

"What is it, L?" Light asked, the merest hint of confusion in his voice. It hadn't been long since they had first started working that day, and he did not expect a break in the silence until lunchtime. Unless L had found something. He couldn't let L get ahead of him in this, his very life was at stake in this investigation, and L had always managed to keep his toes on the line since day one.

L looked back at his computer screen for a moment, before meeting Light's questioning gaze.

"I have found something that could be deemed quite interesting." He began, never breaking eye contact with Light. "Another pattern, if you would, in the victims that are being killed." At this point he lowered his eyes for the briefest of seconds, before snapping them back up with a gaze that was more intense than before.

"It seems that we don't just have Kira to worry about anymore. There is something else." His eyes shifted to the right, as if staring over the other boy's shoulder. "And I fear that whoever did this has more power than Kira. To kill without even names and faces…"

Light's eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter. He held his breath for the slightest of seconds, before relaxing slightly.

"That's not possible. All of the killings are of criminals, a characteristic of Kira. And besides, the police databases could have been hacked for the names and faces." Light implied security of this fact in his voice, but really, it would give him an excuse to lead the investigation away from him if L had noticed it too.

L was slowly shaking his head.

"Light-kun. That could be about the names and faces. But besides that, there is still the pattern of death. Just because they are criminals does not mean that there cannot be more than one pattern." He cocked his head to the side. "There is an underlying pattern to the murder of these criminals. The killer is not only going after them because they are criminals, but because in the past, they have worked at high-ranking jobs for big companies or governments."

Light frowned. He had not known about these backgrounds before, but perhaps that was because he had never looked past the fact that they were all criminals. He paused, digesting this new information before speaking.

"But, that doesn't mean that they are necessarily killed by a different person. Maybe this was Kira's motive all along, and we are just beginning to see it now."

Light himself was aware that there was something going on, something other than Kira killing, though they were targeting the same group of people, or so he had thought.

"The reason that I am to believe that it is the work of another, perhaps of an organization, is that these patterns appeared just recently. Specifically when the rates of criminal death by heart attack increased." L paused, assessing Light's reaction. When he didn't give one, L continued. "This is much too organized to have been executed by a single person, which Kira is. And I highly doubt the likelihood of Kira teaming up with a group."

Light's eyes narrowed as he absorbed this information. L was right; he would not work with a group, as there would be too many chances for mistakes. And in this game, a mistake was fatal.

That L knew this about Kira was no surprise, but it was no consolation that L was able to read Kira so well. But Light now had the perfect opportunity to put L off from catching Kira, and he was not going to waste it.

"Don't think that because of this, I will forget about Kira" L interjected into his thoughts suddenly, watching Light from the corner of his eyes. "And since you are my prime suspect, I shall have to take you with me."

Light merely inclined his head, replying, "Of course L. These murders trouble me deeply as well."

L bit his thumb, observing Light's face for any trace of a lie. Seemingly finding no reason to doubt him, he proceeded to call Watari into the room to brief him on the new discovery. Light watched them converse, but his mind was elsewhere, plotting out the motives that this group could have, and what this would mean to him, as Kira.

"I think," Light said suddenly, L turning back to him from talking to Watari, "That the rest of the team should hear about this." He looked directly at L, before looking over to Watari as well. L blinked at him, and tilted his head.

"But Light, you know that I just gave them leave for today after being here for a bit over a month." Light smirked at him. "Since when did you care about other people's health?"

L's gaze turned into what could be considered a glare as he replied.

"You know that I have all the consideration in the world for the health of my team." L stated, "They have worked hard, and deserve their rest."

Light sighed. "I suppose you are right. Let us work on narrowing down the search for this phantom group of killers that has avoided detection up until now." He turned back to his computer, fingers beginning to type once again. L spoke again.

"It seems that this organization was only able to hide itself for so long because no one knew to look for it. With Kira, the methods that they used to kill were brought to light." Light nodded, continuing to type. "It could be difficult to track the movements of an enemy we are unsure of without the proper resources."

L merely turned to his computer. "That can be arranged."

* * *

A/N: I hope that you liked it! I have always wanted to write a Death Note fanfiction, but never had any really good ideas for it. Until now! It is fun to write Light and L, and I hope to continue soon. This chapter was a little short for what I wanted it to be, but the chapters should get longer from now. :)

Please feel free to review, but I really can't blame you if you don't, or I would be a hypocrite. :p


End file.
